Legend of Mermaid
This song is composed by an anonymous person from Japan and arranged by me, Kimberly Jordan, with official English lyrics written for Mermaid Melody. I can't remember who wrote these lyrics, but I can find out. Vocal cast * Luci Christian as Lucia Nanami * Stephanie Beard as Hanon Hōshō * Carli Mosier as Lina Tōin * Kristin Chenoweth as Coco * Brittney Karbowski as Caren * Nicole Oliver as Noel * Mandy Moore as Sara * Kaitlyn Maher as Seira Lyrics Closeup of Lucia singing.jpg|Lucia Pink Pearl Voice on air performing a song.jpg|♪ Hand out.jpg|♪♪ Stepping sideways.jpg|♪♪♪ Singing with her eyes closed.jpg|♪♪♪♪ Hand out the other side.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪ Almost full-length.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪ Looking upward.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Lively feeling.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Holding her hair.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Starting to leap.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Gliding upward.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Singing her heart out.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Sparkling flow.jpg|♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪ Nanami : A cold silent wind, blows over the seven seas : Over all the seven undersea castles : I listen to the wind and I hear a melody : It sounds like, an old song, I used to sing back then : All of the stars, shining so bright...reflecting on the blue sea : look up to the sky.. and I see... you and me : The dolphins in the sea swim around : when I think of you my heart starts to pound : I won't confess my love for you, in case I turn to bubbles, the legend is true! : my mind is wandering all around : While I'm listening to this nostalgic sound, I won't confess my love for you, : but I wonder why.. I really want to tell! Singing with her hand out.jpg|Hanon Singing firmly.jpg|Lina Closeup singing.jpg|Coco Raise up.jpg|♪ Singing closeup.jpg|Caren Singing a full-length closeup.jpg|Noel Sara singing her heart out.jpg|Sara Orange Pearl Voice 2.jpg|Seira Hōshō : The clouds fade away, a rainbow appears in its place Tōin : It looks like, all the pearls.. combined together Coco : Just close your eyes and listen to the wind's song Caren : On the peak of the plateau, you can hear it so clear! Noel : The countries under, the big, blue sea, Sara : Mermaids live there so peacefully Seira : On! Land I discovered love and I found.... someone for me! Lucia Nanami singing with her friends.jpg|Main 3 girls Closeup singing with pointing.jpg|Lina Fingers pointing.jpg|Hanon By my side.jpg|Lucia Diagonal view of the singing trio.jpg|All 3 together Coco and Sara singing with the Polar Twins.jpg|Caren, Noel, Sara and Coco Seira singing happily.jpg|Seira 6 girls singing together.jpg|6 girls together 3 girls : I found my love on the human land : Now I wish I could hold his warm hands.. : I want to confess my love for you, stay by your side and make you want me too! All : While I'm standing on the golden sand : I think about my home and the 7 sea lands : I am also thinking of you, I really want to! Tell you the truth! Profile singing.jpg|Lucia Closeup of Lucia's face.jpg|♪ Face forward.jpg|Hanon A powerful feeling.jpg|♪ Sprout the song out.jpg|Lina Oversized mic top error.jpg|♪ Extra blond hair glitch.jpg|Main 3 girls 3 girls singing loud and clear.jpg|♪ Lucia : The dolphins in the sea swim around : when I think of you my heart starts to pound Hanon : I won't confess my love for you, in case I turn to bubbles, the legend is true! Lina : My mind is wandering all around : While I'm listening to this nostalgic sound 3 girls : I won't confess my love for you, : but I wonder why.. I want to tell you! All : I found my love on the human land : Now I wish I could hold his warm hands.. : I want to confess my love for you, stay by your side and make you want me too! : While I'm standing on the golden sand : I think about my home and the 7 sea lands : I am also thinking of you, I really want to! Tell you the truth! Music Animation mix by screenshots Lucia, Hanon and Lina pose closeup.jpg|Main 3 girls closeup pose Mermaid Melody - Caren, Coco and Noel.png|Coco between Caren and Noel Sara and Seira, dual Orange Pearl Voice.png|Sara and Seira, the Orange Pearl Voices Lucia feeling determined.jpg|"Hi. I'm Pink Pearl vocalist Lucia Nanami from the North Pacific and I would like to begin this song with..." Lucia Nanami leads on.jpg|"...the Pichi-Pichi Voice Live Start!" Closeup of Lucia singing.jpg|♪"A cold, silent wind blows over the seven seas"♪ Pink Pearl Voice on air performing a song.jpg|♪"Over all the seven undersea castles"♪ Hand out.jpg|♪"I listen to the wind and I hear a melody"♪ Stepping sideways.jpg|♪"It sounds like an old song I used to sing back then"♪ Singing with her eyes closed.jpg|♪"All of the stars shining so bright"♪ Hand out the other side.jpg|♪"reflecting on the blue sea"♪ Almost full-length.jpg|♪"Look up to the sky and I see"♪ Looking upward.jpg|♪"you and me"♪ Lively feeling.jpg|♪"The dolphins in the sea swim around when I think of you, my heart starts to pound"♪ Holding her hair.jpg|♪"I won't confess my love for you in case I turn to bubbles, the legend is true"♪ Starting to leap.jpg|♪"My mind is wandering all around"♪ Gliding upward.jpg|♪"While I'm listening to this nostalgic sound"♪ Singing her heart out.jpg|♪"I won't confess my love for you"♪ Sparkling flow.jpg|♪"But I wonder why I really want to tell"♪ A great big wink.jpg|"That's great, Lucia, now it's my turn!" Singing with her hand out.jpg|♪"The clouds fade away, a rainbow appears in its place"♪ Singing firmly.jpg|♪"It looks like all the pearls combined together"♪ Closeup singing.jpg|♪"Just close your eyes and listen"♪ Raise up.jpg|♪"to the wind's song"♪ Singing closeup.jpg|♪"On the peak of the plateau you can hear it so clear"♪ Singing a full-length closeup.jpg|♪"The countries under the big, blue sea"♪ Sara singing her heart out.jpg|♪"Mermaids live there so peacefully"♪ Orange Pearl Voice 2.jpg|♪"On land, I discovered love and I found someone for me"♪ Lucia Nanami singing with her friends.jpg|♪"I found my love on the human land Now I wish I could hold his warm hands"♪ Closeup singing with pointing.jpg|♪"I want to confess my love"♪ Fingers pointing.jpg|♪"for you, stay"♪ By my side.jpg|♪"by my side and make you want me too"♪ Diagonal view of the singing trio.jpg|♪"While I'm standing on the golden sand, I think about my home and the 7 sea lands"♪ Coco and Sara singing with the Polar Twins.jpg|♪"I am also thinking of you"♪ Seira singing happily.jpg|♪"I really want to"♪ 6 girls singing together.jpg|♪"tell you the truth"♪ The North Pacific Ocean Castle.jpg|The North Pacific Ocean Castle in the night Hanon looks at her own castle.jpg|South Atlantic Ocean Castle overseen by Hanon The North Atlantic Ocean Castle.png|North Atlantic Ocean Castle The South Pacific Ocean Castle.jpg|South Pacific Ocean Castle Profile singing.jpg|♪"The dolphins in the sea swim around"♪ Closeup of Lucia's face.jpg|♪"When I think of you, my heart starts to pound"♪ Face forward.jpg|♪"I won't confess my love for you"♪ A powerful feeling.jpg|♪"In case I turn to bubbles, the legend is true"♪ Sprout the song out.jpg|♪"My mind is wandering all around"♪ Oversized mic top error.jpg|♪"While I'm listening to this nostalgic sound"♪ Extra blond hair glitch.jpg|♪"I won't confess my love for you"♪ 3 girls singing loud and clear.jpg|♪"But I wonder why I want to tell you"♪ Singing with her face on front.jpg|♪"I found my love on"♪ Coco and Noel singing in a duet.jpg|♪"the human land"♪ Hand out with pride.jpg|♪"Now I wish I could hold his"♪ Coco and Noel singing out.jpg|♪"warm hands"♪ Caren and Hanon.jpg|♪"I want to confess my love for you"♪ Lucia Nanami and Lina Toin.jpg|♪"stay by my side and make you want me too"♪ Super trio singing.jpg|♪"While I'm standing on the golden sand,"♪ Coco between Caren and Noel.jpg|♪"I think about my home and the 7 sea lands"♪ Caren with the main 3 girls.jpg|♪"I am also thinking of you"♪ Coco, Noel, Sara and Seira.png|♪"I really want to"♪ A collage of 8 Mermaid Princesses.png|♪"tell you the truth"♪ Love Shower Super Pitch.jpg|"Love Shower Pitch!" Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Songs Category:English Dub Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas Category:Song arrangement by Kimberly Jordan Category:Good ideas Category:Music videos Category:English dubbed songs